Padam Listrik (BTS)
by glossiejepp
Summary: Yang dilakukan member BTS saat mati lampu/"Yah! Kocok lebih keras!"/"Aaa...aahh...aahhh...Jungkook-ah! Aahh!"/"Sudah berapa ronde?"/WARNING KERAS! EMOSI DAN EFEK SAMPING DALAM BENTUK APAPUN BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB AUTHOR!/YAOI/YoonMin,MinYoon. VKook,TaeKook. NamJin,MonJin. NamHope,NamSeok/RnR?


**WARNING KERAS!  
EMOSI DAN EFEK SAMPING DALAM BENTUK APAPUN BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB AUTHOR!**

* * *

 **Padam Listrik**

Dorm gelap gulita. Segelap malam tak berbintang di luar jendela. Tiada sedikit pun suara, kecuali hela napas beberapa manusia yang teraba oleh telinga di tengah-tengah suasana yang minim cahaya.

"Yah!" terdengar suara Yoongi sedikit membentak. "Kocok lebih keras! Jangan jadi banci!" sentaknya kesal.

"Ini sudah keras, Hyung." Taehyung membela diri tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Kalau dikocok lebih keras lagi, bisa-bisa bijinya hancur."

"Tapi—"

"Hyungnim..." Jimin menengahi. "Biarkan saja. Mereka yang melakukannya kenapa kau yang ribet?"

"Mereka lamban, Jimin-ah." Suara dalam Yoongi masih terdengar kesal. "Kalau mengocok saja begini lama, kapan giliran kita?"

Jimin mengulum senyum, seketika sepasang matanya menghilang digantikan oleh eyelid yang melengkung cantik serupa bulan sabit. "Kau sangat tidak sabaran, Hyung," goda namja tersebut dibalas dengusan napas oleh Yoongi.

"Diamlah, Park Jimin."

"Sini, biar aku yang melakukannya!" tiba-tiba Jungkook merebut benda yang sedang dipegang oleh Taehyung. Pada akhirnya dia ikut merasa tidak sabar melihat kelambanan Hyung-nya seperti dikatakan oleh Yoongi barusan.

"Aaa...aahh...aahhh...Jungkook-ah! Aahh! Tanganku terjepit! Aaahh!" teriak Taehyung heboh. Suara seraknya terdengar memenuhi ruang duduk, mengoyak kegelapan dengan gemanya yang indah.

"Berisik!" PLAK! Dengan sepenuh hati Yoongi memukulkan gulungan koran terdekat ke kepala Taehyung. Terdengar suara namja itu mengaduh lirih disusul oleh cekikikan Jungkook. Selanjutnya, yang nampak sibuk bergerak adalah tangan sang Maknae.

"Bagus, Jungkook-ah," puji Jimin sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat adiknya. "Kocok lebih cepat. Kau memang berbakat kalau soal beginian."

"Sudah pasti!" Taehyung mendongakkan hidungnya dengan sombong. "Pacar siapa dulu!"

"Bodoh, kau payah dan lamban. Jadi diam saja," ketus Jimin membuat sahabatnya langsung cemberut sebal.

 _Lima menit kemudian..._

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat, Jeon Jungkook? Kau mau mengocok sampai kapan?" tegur Yoongi dengan wajah keki.

"Ini sudah kecepatan standar, Hyung." Jungkook ngeles. "Kalau lebih cepat lagi bisa-bisa isinya tumpah sebelum selesai."

"Kalau tumpah tinggal diulangi lagi—"

PLAK! Sambitan kedua mampir di kening Jimin, menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kalau itu terjadi kita tidak akan pernah bisa main. Kita bisa kalah lagi dari mereka," omel Yoongi. "Tidakkah kau hitung sudah berapa ronde kita kalah? Hah?"

Jimin hanya menundukkan kepala sambil merengut sementara Taehyung menutup mulut menahan tawa di depannya.

1-1 untuk VMin.

 _Lima menit kemudian..._

"Jungkook-ah, lepaskan, lepaskan!" suara Taehyung terdengar tidak sabar.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook membalas dengan nada polos.

"Kau terlalu lama. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Lepaskan, selesaikan!" desak Taehyung.

"Kau bilang akan lebih baik kalau bisa mengulur waktu!" Jungkook dongkol.

"Tapi kau terlalu lama—"

"Lebih lama akan lebih baik—"

"Jangan coba-coba curang dan cepat selesaikan!" YoonMin menyentak mengagetkan pasangan di depan mereka.

Klek, terdengar pintu terbuka. Keempat kepala tersebut menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara.

"Lampunya belum menyala?" sebuah suara berat terdengar, disusul oleh langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat dari arah beranda ke ruang duduk. Sebuah cahaya silau dari senter ponsel seketika menerangi empat orang yang sedang duduk dalam lingkaran kecil di depan televisi tersebut.

"Belum, Hyung." Jimin yang menjawab. "Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Memangnya aku harus sama siapa?" di kegelapan, nampak siluet samar sosok tinggi Namjoon melepas mantel dan menyampirkannya begitu saja di sofa.

"Seokjin Hyung?" sahut Jimin.

"Seokjin yang keluar?" balas Namjoon sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Iya," jawab Jungkook.

"Dia berani keluar sendirian?" Namjoon kembali ke ruang duduk dengan tangan membawa sebotol minuman cola dingin.

"Dia pergi dengan Hoseok Hyung." Kali ini Taehyung yang menjawab.

"Oh." hanya itu tanggapan Namjoon. Selanjutnya dia diam, menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, dan memandang keempat temannya yang kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Sudah berapa ronde?" celetuk Namjoon.

"Kami 3!" Taehyung memeluk pundak Jungkook sambil memamerkan ketiga jari panjangnya.

"Dan mereka 2!" namja itu menunjuk Yoongi dan Jimin yang kompak menjawab dengan cibiran.

Namjoon mengerutkan alis. "Kok beda?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kami mengocok sampai ujung," jelas Jungkook. "Kalau sudah selesai, kami langsung mulai lagi dari awal tanpa menunggu mereka."

Bibir Namjoon membulat. "Oh, relay," desisnya.

"Hyung, jangan mau kalah dari para curut itu," gurau Namjoon pada Yoongi.

"Diam kau, Kim Namjoon. Ini bukan bidangku," dengus Yoongi kesal.

"Halah, ngelesss~" ledek Taehyung yang langsung terjengkang ke belakang mendapat tendangan keras dari ujung jempol kaki Hyung-nya. Namja tan tersebut tertawa ngakak sambil memeluk pinggang Jungkook yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aahh, Hyung...jangan dekat-dekat! Gerah!" Jungkook mengeluh protes sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari lengan Taehyung.

"Lepas bajumu—" ujar Jimin.

"Sudah aku bilang lepas saja bajumu. Kau tidak akan tahan di kondisi tanpa AC begini. Kau tidak terbiasa," imbuh Taehyung sambil meraih tepi kaos Jungkook dan mencoba untuk menaikkan pakaian adiknya namun dihentikan oleh kedua siku tangan Maknae.

"Tidak mau~" suara Jungkook terdengar merajuk.

"Tidak perlu malu pada kami," ujar Jimin mengacu ke dirinya dan Yoongi—ditambah Namjoon. "Kami tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa."

"Diam kau, Park Jimin!" Taehyung yang angkat bicara, membuat sahabatnya tergelak.

"Kau tidak mau ikut main, Hyung?" tanya Jimin pada Namjoon, dibalas gelengan oleh sang Leader.

"Kalian semua main berdua, masa iya aku mau sendirian? Tidak asyik," komentar Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut nanti setelah Seokjin Hyung pulang," ujar Taehyung.

"Yah, yah, yah!" mendadak Namjoon berteriak. "Lilinnya! Lilinnya!" namja itu menunjuk pada api lilin yang bergoyang-goyang seksi di atas meja, mengagetkan keempat member-nya yang sontak menolehkan kepala bersamaan.

"Apaan sih, Hyung." Jungkook merengut. "Aku pikir lilinnya membakar meja."

"Yah, kau harus tetap memperhatikan lilinnya," ujar Namjoon. "Bagaimana kalau nanti lilinnya meleleh atau mati tanpa kalian tahu? Kalian mau apa? Huh?"

"Lebay deh!" balas '95 line bersamaan.

Namjoon mencibir.

"Aku pikir Seoul kota yang modern. Tak tahunya bisa padam listrik juga," celetuk Jimin.

"Seoul juga kota biasa," sahut Taehyung tidak jelas.

"Tapi, mati lampu begini tidak terlalu buruk, Hyung," ujar Jungkook, nada suaranya terdengar riang.

"Aiguuu, apa kau sebegitu senangnya gelap-gelapan, Jungkookie?" goda Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, sebuah senyuman merekah polos di wajahnya. "Latihan dance dibatalkan dan—"

"Dan kita bisa 'dance' sendiri di kamar tanpa latihan," sela Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook, meraih ujung dagunya, dan menghadapkan wajah cantik itu ke depan hidungnya.

"Jangan mesum!" koor semua orang sambil serentak melempari Taehyung dengan apapun yang dapat diambil oleh tangan mereka.

Klek, terdengar pintu apartemen dibuka dari luar.

"Kami pulang—"

Byar!

"NAH!"

Lampu menyala bersamaan dengan suara Seokjin terdengar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Seokjin mengerjabkan mata tidak percaya. "Aku sudah terlanjur beli banyak lilin, kenapa malah menyala?"

"Lilinnya untuk candle light dinner saja!" sahut Namjoon keras.

"Diam kau!" tuding Hoseok di mulut pintu ruang duduk. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan kami naik tangga sampai ke sini!"

"Aku juga naik tangga!" balas Namjoon tidak mau kalah. "Kau pikir aku ke sini terbang?"

"Wah, ular tangga!" pekik Seokjin riang begitu melihat permainan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yoongi dan Maknae line.

"Sudah berapa ronde?"

"Kami main relay. 3 lawan 2," jawab Jungkook.

"Aku ikut, aku ikut. Ulangi dari awal," pinta Seokjin. "Aku letakkan ini dulu di dapur," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan plastik minimarket yang berisi kotak lilin dan cemilan.

"Aaargh!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi. "Ulangi dari awal kapan selesainya!" dia stress. "Begini saja mereka mengocok dadu lamanya setahun!" dia menunjuk mangkuk berisi biji dadu yang masih dipegang oleh Jungkook.

Mendengar omelan Hyung-nya, TaeKook hanya cekikikan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut, Hyung," ujar Namjoon.

"Aku memang tidak mau ikut!" Yoongi meledak. "Bubar! Bubar! Selesai!" dia bangkit berdiri sambil mengomel.

"Aku menggantikan Yoongi Hyung!" Namjoon mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Terserah!" terdengar Yoongi menyahut dari arah dapur.

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut! Tunggu aku!" suara Hoseok melengking menyakitkan telinga. "Seokjin Hyung! Kau ikut tidak!?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut!"

Keenam orang itu kemudian duduk melingkar di sekitar peta ular tangga dan kembali bermain dalam tiga tim. Sementara tak jauh dari mereka, Yoongi duduk di atas sofa, menonton televisi sambil mengemil.

"Yah, jangan lupa matikan lilinnya!"

 **-END-**

* * *

Wkwkwk

Selamat malam Jum'at! XD


End file.
